Naruto McDowell
by deamondragonsclaw
Summary: Naruto is saved by Eva, who turned him into a vampire, during a pactio ritual. Now after surviving the chunin exams and next six hundred, how will Naruto survive a school full hormonally crazed girls who want nothing more than to get in his pants, not to mention trying to free Eva from her seal and working along side the son of the man who sealed her. Rated M for safty.
1. Chapter 1

**Hay people, here's a new story I thought I'd try fave fun.**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**Spell/Jutsu**

**I don't own Naruto or Negima.**

It was a dark night within the village of Konohagakure no Sato. Five years ago, the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, sealed the Kyubi no Kitsune into his son, Naruto Uzumaki, who was currently running from a drunken crowed.

"_What is their problem, what did I ever do to them?"_ the five year old wondered as he turned into an ally, which turn out to be a dead end. Before he could back track, a kunai cut his arm causing him to cry out in pain.

As the pain in his arm slowly began to die away, he turned to face the crowd, which was bearing down upon him, before a large wall of ice separated them and a dark, evil, bone chilling laugh echoed through the ally.

A few minutes earlier

"_God I hate this village,"_ thought Evangeline A.K. McDowell as she walked through the front gate with a disgusted look on her face at the sight of people cheering and celebrating. _"First it takes Mito from me, then Kushina, and before I even got the chance to meet him Naruto."_

A lone tear slowly made its way down the side of her cheek as the memories of Mito and Kushina played in her mind, before a mop of golden blonde hair being chased by a group of drunken people caught her attention.

"_That hair, it couldn't be,"_ she jumped after the boy and watched as he turned into a dead end ally. _"That hair, those eyes, that face, there's no doubt about it, that's Kushinas son, but what are those idiots doing unless…"_ the realization of the situation hit her like a ton of bricks. _"He's the new Kyubi Jinchurikki, just like his mother and Mito."_

Before she could confirm her suspicions, the crowd began to advance on the boy. Thinking quickly, she created a wall of ice to separate the mob from the boy, before making her presence known with her evil laugh.

"What do you fools think you're doing?" she asked stepping out of the shadows in her adult form.

"We're trying to kill the demon and avenge the fourth Hokage," one of the villagers said getting yells of agreement from the rest.

"So, you're trying to avenge your Hokage by killing his son?" she got angry looks at that. "How stupid are you people?"

"That thing is not the son of our beloved Hokage," a pink haired woman screeched, causing a crack to appear in the wall of ice. "It nothing more than a demon, the Kyubi no Kitsune, and it's our job to kill it while it's weak."

"_So I was right, he is their son," _she thought glancing at the boy before smiling at the crowd. "Well if that's how you feel," the crowd smile thinking they got through to her as she raised her hand. **"Nivis Casus"** she said freezing the villagers where they stood.

Slowly she turned to face the boy with a small smile on her seeing he was staring at her with wide eyes. Without warning the boy talked her, rapping her in a hug and breaking her illusion, causing her to become ten again.

"Thank you for saving me," he said with his fox like grin spread across his face, before noticing she was smaller. "Hay, what happened to that lady that saved me?"

"I am the lady that saved you, idiot," she said with a smirk, seeing through the emotional mask he was wearing.

"Um, what you said earlier, about me being the fourth Hokages son, was that true?" he asked, dropping his mask briefly and staring at her with a hopeful look.

"Yeah, it's true," she sighed as the fell through the shadows and reappeared onto of the Hokage monument. "I knew both your parents; in fact, your mom was my best friend."

"Really, but doesn't someone as pretty as you usually have a lot of friends?" he asked innocently, missing the blush that appeared on her face.

"Well you see, I'm not that well-liked by people, in fact some people gave me the name…" "The Queen of The Night and Maga Nosferatu," a voice interrupted her, causing them to turn and see the Hokage glaring at the woman.

"Sarutobi, to what do I owe the honor?" she asked sarcastically, glaring at the man who told her that her best friend and her son were dead.

"Why did you kill those people?" she smirked causing him to glare at her.

"Because, they were attacking my friend's son," she wrapped her arm around the boy. "Tell me, why did you lie to me about him being dead, or hide the truth about who his parents were from him?"

"It was for his own good," the old man said seriously, getting a disgusted look from the two. "If he knew about his parents then the risk of someone killing him would have increased."

"You mean more than it was?" the sarcasm obvious in her voice. "Like not telling him was any safer, and what about keeping the fact he was a Jinchurikki from him?"

"That was so he could have a normal life, without the pressure of being a Jinchurikki," he tried, hoping to make them understand his reasoning.

"And that was working so well before," anger and sarcasm evident in her voice as her eyes began to glow. "You know what, you just fucked up, I'm going to take Naruto and train him away from this hell whole you call a village."

"You can't, Naruto is a Konoha citizen and I forbid you for taking him," the old man said angrily.

"Well I'm going and you can't stop me," Naruto said wrapping his arms around his mother's friend as they sunk into the shadows.

**Time Skip**

It was a bright and sunny day in Konoha, which was seeing a lot more activity than normal due to all of the foreign genin who were arriving for this year's chunin selection exams.

"_Damn I hate this place, I can't believe Mei is making us come to this hell whole,"_ thought one fifteen year old Naruto McDowell as he walked through the gates of Konoha with his two teammates.

It had been ten years since Evangeline had taken Naruto from Konoha. After leaving Eva took the boy to Kirigakure, where she knew Kushinas friend, Mei Terumi, was fighting a war with the fourth Mizukage.

Once they arrived in Kiri, Eva showed how she got the title, The Apostle of Destruction, by destroying Yagura and a third of his army by using her End of the World spell.

Three days after the destruction, Mei was made Mizukage and Eva took Naruto and a girl with an ice release bloodline named Haku, and began training both of them, later adding another Jinchurikki by the name of Yugito, whom Kiri had gotten from Kumo in a political treaty a year later.

The night all three became genin, Eva created a Pactio with all three of them, unintentionally turning them all into vampires, and physically ageing a five years thanks to a bit of youki from Kyubi and Nibi.

"You know, if Eva were here, this place would probably be a creator by now," commented Yugito, who was glancing around with a bored expression. Yugito was fifteen years old and had long blonde hair reaching past her firm ass. She was currently wearing a pair of blue skin tight ANBU pants, which showed of her ass; a dark blue tank top, which showed of her incredible chest; and black sleeveless jacket with the kanji for 'Princess of the Night' on the back in crimson letters, along with the Kiba blades strapped across her back in an X pattern.

"Yes, but remember, Mei said we're not to destroy this place, just win the chunin exam and show that Kiri is the best village around," said Haku, who was glancing around, scanning all of their competition. Haku was also fifteen with long black and pale skin. She was wearing a moss green, striped turtle-neck sweater and a split skirt in matching colour that reached down to her knees. She had a green blue short kimono with white edges and the kanji for 'Frozen Princess' on the back, a green brown obi around her waist and the Nuibari strapped to her back.

"Yeah we know, keep it clean and no out right destruction," Naruto chuckled, before getting slapped across the back of the head by Haku. Naruto had grown over the ten years away from Konoha and now looked exactly like his father. He was wearing loose dark blue pants, and bandages covering his chest under a sleeveless jacket which had the kanji for 'Prince of the Night' on the back and the Kubikiribōchō resting on his shoulders.

"Alright you three enough admiring, we still have to get to our hotel," said Chōjūrō who was acting as their sensei, seeing as he's the oldest member of the new Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, who were all currently together, seeing as the village was missing three of the swords.

Sighing at the lazy nods he got from the three genin, Chōjūrō led them through the streets, ignoring the surprised looks and whispers that Naruto was getting as the head for their hotel.

After checking in, the team split up to explore while Chōjūrō went to inform the Hokage about the basics of the team Kiri sent for the exam.

"_Damn it, everyone is looking at me, if this keeps up I'm going to lose it,"_ the blonde thought as he turned into an ally where a Sana genin was picking on a kid while a pink haired Konoha genin was trying to apologize and a black haired Uchiha was demanding the Sana kid to listen to him, which was being ignored.

"You know, I always heard that Sana shinobi were smart," Naruto said making his presence know, getting a wide blush from the blonde Sana kunoichi, who was ignoring her teammate, before her eyes widened at the sight of the sword on his back. "Of course, it's not really a suprise a genin wouldn't spot the ANBU team on the roof, watching this," he pointed at a roof where four ANBU members were watching and waiting. "Not to mention the red head in the tree next to you."

In a swirl of sand, a girl with long red hair in a ponytail appeared before the Sana team, who were staring at her with wide eye.

"Kankurō, you're a disgrace to our village, let the kid go, or I'll kill you," she said while staring at Naruto. "I apologize for my teammate's stupidity; I hope he wasn't a bother to you."

"Don't worry, they were know bother, however I wouldn't mind knowing the name of two beautiful women," he smirked at the blush the blonde girl had on her face.

"My name is Garra, and this is my sister, Temari," she said in a monotone voice. "I'm interested in you as well."

"The name's Naruto McDowell and it's a pleasure to meet both you and Temari," he smirked with a nod of his head, which was returned in kind.

"I hope to see you in the chunin exam," she turned and began walking away. "Temari, Kankurō, let's go."

Naruto simply stared at the nice round asses of the two Sana kunoichi as they walked away from him, with a sway in Temari's hips. _"This could be fun after all,"_ he thought before he vanished in a swirl of water.

**Hay thanks for reading and please review.**

**Now before people start asking, this starts of in the elemental nations, which is part of the magical world and the time is about fifty years after Eva became a vampire. After the Chunin exams there will be a time skip to Mahora Academy. And Naruto will have a Harem, the girls from the Naruto world will be vampires like him, so tell me who you would like to see from that world, after the Chunin exams I'm going strait into the time skip.**

**Also, no Hinata or Sakura, please. I don't hate the narusaku pairing and I'm not really a fan of the NaruHina pairing anymore. And for the negima girls, NO Asuna or Nodoka, those just don't really work in my mind.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay people, here's a new chapter enjoy**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**Spell/Jutsu**

**I don't own Naruto or Negima.**

After the Suna had left, Naruto headed back to the hotel his team was staying at, only to find his sensei sitting with someone he really didn't want to see, the Third Hokage.

"Hay Naruto, welcome back," Chōjūrō said glancing nervously between the Hokage and Naruto.

"What the hell do you want old man," the young mage spat, completely ignoring his sensei and the three ANBU in the room.

"I'm simply here to talk, Naruto, nothing more," he said giving the Anbu a signal, causing them to leave.

"Why, what the hell could I possibly have to talk to you about?" he asked noticing his sensei go into a different room.

"Please Naruto, I just want to talk, not as the Hokage, but as a normal man," he took of the Kage hat and sat it on the table, while the boy sat across from him. "Look I know I messed up ten years ago, and I truly am sorry, but you have to understand, as a Kage, I have I duty to the village first and the individuals second."

"You don't think I know that, I live with the Mizukage, she helped Eva raise and train me, they made sure I knew everything about the shinobi world, the political world, hell even the magical world," he said with narrowed eyes. "Look, after a few years I forgave you for all the shit you let happen to me, but that doesn't mean I'll forget; so if here to try and talk me in to coming back to Konoha then you can save your breath."

"I'm not here to try to make you come back, I simple want to know how your life's been since you left," he looked at the boy with honesty in his eyes.

Seeing no real harm in talking, Naruto spent the next few hours telling the man about his life; how he meet Haku and Yugito; how Eva turned him and Yugito into Shinso vampires, which caused her to physically age to that of a fifteen year old thanks to Kyubi and Nibi, on their fifteenth birthday; and how he studied magic from Eva, along with Yugito, Haku, and Mei, before the three teens were made into genin and the newest members of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist.

After their talk, the old man gave Naruto the keys to his parent's house along with directions, before wishing him luck in the exams and leaving.

"Well that was interesting, don't you think Yugito?" Naruto asked as the blonde girl stepped out of the shadows.

"Yeah, so what do you think he's playing at?" she asked wrapping her arms around him as she leaned into him.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, we should be prepared," he said kissing her before they headed to their room for the night, seeing as they would need all their energy for the coming fun.

The next morning found the three swordsmen watching as a group of Konoha genin talked at the door, before a silver haired genin offered to share information with them on the other chunin hopefuls in the room.

"Well now, if you're giving out information, how about you tell me about the famous Uchiha here?" Naruto asked walking up to the group, supriseing the genin.

"Uh, sure, anyone else?" the boy asked, sweating at the sight of Naruto.

"Show me Rock Lee, Garra no Sabaku, and Naruto McDowell," the Uchiha said with a small glare at the swordsman.

With a sigh the silver haired boy, how Naruto learnt was named Kabuto, began reading of the information which got everyone's attention, especially once he got to Narutos card.

"Last we have Naruto McDowell; I don't really have anything on him, his Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, and Ninjutsu are all complete mysteries, his mission record is blank as far as I know, the same with his teammates, Yugito Nii and Haku Yuki; the only thing I do have is that he is an expert when it comes to using ice techniques and is known throughout the Lands of Water, Lightning, Waves, Iron, Snow, Hot Water, Vegetables, and Demons as 'The Prince of the Night' and 'The King of Darkness'," Kabuto gulped and paled at the two titles.

At the mention of his titles, everyone in the room, who has heard the names, paled, with many considering dropping out of the exams before they even began.

Before anyone could move to leave, a large cloud of smoke erupted at the front of the room, before revealing a group of chunin and man wearing a trench coat and bandana.

"Alright, shut up and pay attention, my name is Ibiki Morino, and as of this moment, I'm your worst night mare," he had a sadistic smirk on his face, which caused a lot of people to shiver at the sight.

Over the next hour, after Ibiki explained the rules for this portion of the test, team were slowly being eliminated, which Naruto helped by using a technique Eva taught him, Shadow Magic, which he used to make people move and appear to be cheating.

After the hour was up, Ibiki began giving a speech to the forty-six team which passed, before he was interrupted by a black ball crashing through the window before opening to reveal a woman wearing a tan trench coat, orange skirt and mesh body suit with her purple hair tied up in a spiky ponytail.

"All right you guys, this is no time to be celebrating, I'm the examiner of the second test, Anko Mitarashi, now let's go, follow me," she said getting a blank look from everyone, before they all turned to face Naruto, who was clapping with a group of clones, each transformed to represent a different village.

"That was a spectacular entrance, just beautiful; now let's see what our judges have to think," he said holding up a sign with a 10 on it, before looking at his clone. His clones representing Iwa, Suna, Kumo, and Taki all held up 10's while those from Ami, Kusa, and Konoha held up 9's.

"Would you look at that score, simple marvelous," he appeared next to her, shocking everyone except for his teammates. "Please tell us, how did you come up with that entrance?"

"Well I'm not sure, it just came to me I guess," she chuckled while rubbing the back of her head.

"Well if that isn't modesty I don't know what is," he smirked handing her a bouquet of flowers with a note in it before he vanished in a swirl of water along with his teammates.

"Everyone meet me at training ground forty-four in twenty minutes or you're disqualified," she yelled, vanishing in a swirl of leaves after reading the note.

A few minutes later found Anko glaring at Naruto, who was leaning against a tree, just outside of training ground forty-four.

"So, can you really get rid of this cures mark on my neck, like your note said?" she asked with disbelief in her voice.

"Sure, but you may not like how it's done, or what comes with it," Naruto smirked at her, causing her to look at the two girls leaning on him.

"How is it done, and what do you mean comes with it?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"Simple, you stand in this circle and we kiss," he snapped his fingers causing a circle to appear between them. "As for what comes with it, you become my partner and get this card as part of our pact," he held up his pactio card.

"That's not all there is to it, is there?" she noticed Yugito smirk.

"Well normally you just become his partner, but in our case you become his mate," her smirk grew at Ankos wide eyed look.

After a few minutes, Anko nodded her head and stepped into the circle, "Alright I'll do it."

Nodding, Naruto stepped into the circle and pulled her into a kiss, causing the circle to glow for a few minutes before vanishing, along with her curse mark, as a card landed on the ground next to them.

"Wow, that was great," Anko muttered releasing him, before grabbing the card and looking at it. The card showed her wearing an Anbu uniform with two swords across her back and her arms were out to her side with two snakes made of fire wrapped around them. "Damn, I look hot," she grinned before the card was plucked out of her grip and a replica was given to her.

"That's your pactio card, its proof that we're partners, to activate it you say "Adeat" and when you're done you say "Abeat" understand?" he asked, getting a nod before they heard the sound of people arriving. "If you need help learning to use it, as us after this part of the exam," he walked over to his team and waited for the test to start.

Once all the Genin who passed the first test had gathered, Anko spoke, "Alright you maggots listen up, welcome to training ground forty-four, or as we like to call it, the forest of death; you brats will be learning how it got that name first hand in the next part of this exam."

With a sadistic smirk, scarier than Ibikis, she showed them two scrolls, one said 'Heaven' and the other said 'Earth', "This part of the exam is a survival exercise; each team will get one of these scrolls, the point of this exercise is to get both scrolls and reach the tower in the center of the forest within the time limit."

Once the explanation of the rules was finished, Anko handed everyone a slip of paper to sign, which released Konoha from blame should someone die in the forest, which everyone signed before they got their scroll and headed to their assigned gate to wait for the test to begin.

"So what's the plan?" Haku asked looking at the two vampire mages. "Are we going straight to the tower or are we going after a certain team?"

"We're heading straight for the tower," Yugito pulled out a 'Heaven' and 'Earth' scroll. "Why bother running around the forest for five days?"

At the sound of the starting buzzer, the gates flew open and the five raced inside, heading right for the tower.

Nearly an hour later, the three mages were standing in one of the rooms of the tower, looking at a message on the wall which was left by the third Hokage before they opened both the scrolls.

"Hay, guys, you're late," Chōjūrō chuckled as the smoke from the summoning seal on the scrolls cleared. "I was kind of expecting you three to be hear a few minutes after the exam started," he saw that they were all grinning.

"So I take it were the first team here?" he nodded as they let out a sigh, before following him to their room.

**Hay everyone thanks for reading, I have gotten a lot of great reviews so thanks for that, and I am going to put up a poll for who should be in Narutos Heram from the naruto-virse so when I get that up please vote**.

**Anyways thans[ks again for reading and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hay people, here's a new chapter enjoy**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**Spell/Jutsu**

**I don't own Naruto or Negima.**

Five days, five long and boring days; that is how long Naruto and his team sat in the tower and waited for the rest of the chunin hopefuls to arrive.

Standing in front of the Hokage and the jōnin sensei's were Naruto, Haku and Yugito along with the teams that made it to the tower in time: the Suna team consisting of Garra, Temari and Kankurō, an Iwa team, a Taki team, a Kumo team, and four Konoha team which consisted of teams Seven, Eight, Nine, and Ten.

"Congratulation to all of you how have passed this portion of the chunin selection exams," Sarutobi said with a smile on his face as he looked over all of the participants. "Now I shall hand things over to the proctor of this portion of the exams," as he said this, a sickly looking jōnin appeared before the chunin hopefuls.

"Hello, my name is Hayate Gekkō; I will be the proctor for this stage of the chunin exams," he said glancing at all of the competitors. "However, do to the number of participants here; we will be having a preliminary round to cut the number of competitors; since this round is an individual anyone who does not wish to compete raise your hand so we can mark you then you may leave the arena."

For a few seconds everyone looked at each other before the two males from Iwa, the two males from Taki, and the one guy from Kumo, named Omoi, all raised their hands before leaving the room.

"Now that that is taken care of, please turn your attention," he turned to point at a giant black screen that appeared on the wall and began going through random names, "to the names of the first match."

Everyone waited patiently as the names ran across the screen, before landing on two, 'Sasuke Uchiha vs. Fu'.

"If everyone whose name was not called would please head up to the stands, we will begin the first match," Hayate said as everyone aside from the two fighting made their way up to the viewing platform.

"Remember, don't use your card," Naruto said as he passed Fu, who nodded at that. Fu had shoulder length green hair and was wearing a white skirt and sleeveless shirt.

As Naruto stood with his teammates to watch the show, he began to go through all the memories of the clones he made while in the forest.

_**Flashback**_

_After entering the forest, Naruto stopped and created a few shadow clones._

"_All right you guys I want you to spread out and be on the lookout for any potential partners now move out," he ordered, getting a nod before they all went their separate ways._

_Clone 1_

_After splitting up from the original and his team Naruto headed towards the second biggest chakra source in the forest, which also happened to be headed right for him._

_For a few minutes he ran through the forest, before coming upon a small clearing were the chakra source had stopped. In the clearing was a girl with short, spiky mint green hair and orange colored eyes. She was wearing a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armour underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. Her forehead protector was worn on her right arm and a red cylindrical object on her back._

"_You can come out now, I know your there," she said looking in his direction. "I could sense your chakra signature when you entered the exam room, you're a Jinchurikki aren't you?" she asked as the clone walked out of some bushes._

"_I was a Jinchurikki yes, but after a few years I found a way to release my bijuu without killing me," he smirked at her shocked face. "I'm Naruto by the way, Naruto McDowell, and you are?"_

"_My names Fu," she had a small smile on her face. "Can you really release the bijuu inside me?" she asked hopefully._

"_Sure, there's just a small condition you would have to agree to," he snapped his fingers causing a magical circle to appear underneath them. "You have to become my mate."_

_With a small hesitant nod, Naruto walked up to her and pulled her into a deep kiss, before biting her in the neck, causing the circle to glow a light pink color before changing to a black glow._

"_What was that?" Fu blushed as she looked from Naruto to the card that appeared in her hand. The card showed Fu wearing a sea green ANBU uniform with two silver axes across her back in the shape of Nanabi's horn. In her hands was a silver bow with her in a aiming it forward, as if about to shoot._

"_That was a pactio ritual for tuning you into a shinso vampire, and my mate, the card is proof that you are my partner," he smirked before kissing her again. "Now I'll see you at the tower," he said before vanishing in a cloud of smoke._

_Clone 2_

_Clone two was watching a team from Iwa kill of an Ami team when he received the first clone's memories. _"Well it looks like we have a new partner,"_ he thought as he eyed the female Iwa genin. _"Might as well add another to our little group,"_ he watched as the girl moved away from her idiot teammates._

"_You know really hate being followed," she said stopping next to a small river and washing her hands of the blood._

"_Sorry, I just wanted to talk," Naruto dropped out of the trees and landed a few feet behind her._

"_Well, if you have a heaven scroll, I just might be willing to listen," she turned pointing a kunai at him as he pulled out a heaven scroll and tossed it to her. "All right, what do you want to talk about?" she asked after checking the scroll for explosives._

"_Well, my name's Naruto, I'm a mage, and I'm using his test as a way to find partners," her eyes widened at the fact that he was a mage, before narrowing in suspicion._

"_How do I know you're telling the truth," he snapped his fingers causing a pactio circle to appear under them. "Alright so, what do you want from me?"_

"_Well, I was hoping to make you my pactio partner," her eyes narrowed as she looked him over._

_After a few minutes of looking him over she nodded her head. "Alright, so what do I have to do?"_

"_All you have to do is stand in the circle, I'll do the rest," she nodded and stepped inside the circle. "By the way, my names Naruto McDowell, glad to have you as a partner."_

"_The names Kurotsuchi, it nice to meet you," she said before he pulled her into a deep kiss causing the circle to glow a pale pink._

_Once the light died down, Kurotsuchi was holding a card showing her wearing a red ANBU uniform with two swords made of ruby strapped to her back, and a pair of lava dragons circling her. "Before you ask, that is proof of our contract, and I hope to see you at the tower," he kissed her again before vanishing in a cloud of smoke._

_**Flashback End**_

Shaking his head of the memories, Naruto focused on the two competitors, the Uchiha who was had a superior smirk on his face, and Fu, who had a bored look.

"Are both fighters ready?" Hayate asked looking between the two as they nodded. "Alright, the first match between Fu of Taki and Sasuke Uchiha of Konoha, Hajime."

Once the match began, Fu vanished in a burst of speed, reappearing in front of Sasuke and sending him into the wall, knocking him out cold.

Silence gripped the Konoha genin and jōnin, as no one expected the last Uchiha to lose right at the start of the match. Slowly walking over to make sure he was alright, Hayate motioned for the medics. "Do to knock out, the winner of the first match is, Fu, of Taki," at this everyone who wasn't part of Konoha clapped for her as she made her way up to rest of the competitors.

Over the next hour the matches played out without much excitement: the Aburame named Shino beat Karui from Kumo, Temari of Suna blew away Tenten of Konoha, Samui from Kumo beat the Suna genin Kankurō, Haku beat Ino Yamanaka by freezing her up to her neck, Kurotsuchi nearly melted Sakura, Neji Hyūga nearly killed his cousin Hinata, Garra crushed Rock Lees legs in her sand coffin after being treated like a rag doll, Yugito nearly killed Kiba Inuzuka after he said she smelt like a mange old cat, and Choji Akimichi lost to his friend and teammate Shikamaru Nara who smiley moved out of the way of the charging genin.

"The final match will be between Sai of Konoha and Naruto McDowell of Kiri, are both competitors ready?" the proctor asked getting a nod from both of them, "Hajime."

"It's time for you to return to Konoha," Sai said pulling out a scroll and a brush and beginning to draw confusing many people until his drawings jumped of the page.

"So that's it, they send one of Danzō's Root agents after me, like that's going to work," Naruto smirked lifting his hand. "**Fulguratio Albicans**," a powerful blast of electricity shoot out of his hand and turned Sai into a smoldering black husk, supriseing everyone aside from his teammates and sensei, who just began clapping before heading down to stand next to him and the other winners.

"Now that the preliminary rounds are over, there will be a one month reprieve," Sarutobi said getting a nod from everyone. "Now before you all go and begin your training, we will be drawing form the box Anko will pass around, inside the box are numbers which will tell us what order you will be fighting in for the main fight in one month."

Anko slowly walked around as everyone drew a number: Naruto one, Yugito four, Haku seven, Temari nine, Garra three, Neji two, Samui five, Kurotsuchi eight, Shino six, Shikamaru ten, and Fu eleven.

"Now that everyone knows who their opponents for the finals are, I wish you all luck in your training," with that, everyone left in order to begin their training for the coming month.

**Here it is, the third chapter, thanks for reading.**

**The polls are closed and here are the top fifteen girls:**

**1-Koyuki Kazahana**

**2-Shion**

**3-Amaru**

**4-Hanabi Hyūga**

**5-Yakumo Kurama**

**6-Sasame**

**7-Haruna**

**8-Isaribi**

**9-Fu**

**10-Mei Terumī**

**11-Kurotsuchi**

**12-Samui**

**13-(Female)Nibi**

**14-(Female)Kyubi**

**15-Mikoto Uchiha**

**Also about Narutos pactio partners, only the Jinchurikki become Vampires, the others are like Chachamaru, were they don't age, but only the Jinchurikki become Vampires.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hay people, here's a new chapter enjoy**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**Spell/Jutsu**

**I don't own Naruto or Negima.**

After leaving the Forest of death the three Kiri genin and their sensei headed back to their hotel where they found six people waiting for them.

The first was a slender, busty woman in her thirties. She has green eyes and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front, two short, with one covering her right eye, and two long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin. She was wearing a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees and open on the front-right side from the waist down. She was also wearing dark blue polish on her fingers and toes, and dark blue lipstick. She was Mei Terumi, the Mizukage of Kirigakure no Sato.

Next to her was a fifteen year old girl with long blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a dark blue swimsuit like dress with three straps, two around her breast and a third between them, connecting to a collar around her neck. This was Evangeline A.K. McDowell.

Across from Mei and Eva was a fair-skinned woman with long, black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. She was wearing a simple dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt. She was Mikoto Uchiha, who fell into a coma and was brought to Kiri by Itachi after he killed his clan, save for his brother.

Next to Mikoto was a slender, but feminine built woman, with fair skin, blue eyes, long bright red hair with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. She was wearing a high-collared, sleeveless blouse slate blue under a long, loose-fitting green dress and a dark blue band on her left wrist. This was Kushina Uzumaki, who was in a coma after Kyubi was ripped out of her, hidden by Danzō, and brought to Kiri by Itachi, who saved her after killing his clan.

The person next to Kushina was a slender, busty woman, with long crimson hair and blood red eyes. She was wearing a black Kimono with a flame like pattern licking the bottom which was tied together by a red sash. This woman was on the villagers of Konoha feared beyond any other, the mighty Kyubi no Kitsune.

The last person was a slender, busty woman with long blue hair with one green eye and one yellow. She was also wearing a Kimono with flame like patterns, just in a dark blue which was tied together with a purple sash. This woman was feared in Kumo, before they sent Yugito to Kiri, the Nibi no Bakeneko.

"Hello ladies, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked with a confused look on his face.

"We're here to help you train for the finals, or did you forget that I can hear what's happening with you through the pactio card," Eva smirked holding up her card, causing the three to pale at her words.

"Yeah, we kind of did forget," Haku said looking at Naruto, who, at the sight of Eva's evil grin, became ghostly white, seeing as she knew about his new pactio partners, which he was hoping to keep a surprise.

"So Naruto, when are we going to meet your new partners?" Eva asked with an evil grin, which caused the other women to look at him. "You know they're going to need training in order to learn to use their pactio cards."

"Right, well then, I'll go get them," Naruto said in a hurry before sinking into the shadows a leaving the hotel, appearing just outside of a ramen stand.

Before he could go into the stand, an ANBU wearing a tiger mask appeared before him. "Naruto McDowell, the Hokage and honorable council request your presence immediately," he said grabbing him and shunshining him to the Konoha council room, which was full with everyone staring at him, before leaving him to the council.

"Ah Naruto, thank you for coming," the old man said with a smile, as everyone fell quiet.

"You know, forcing me to come here like that could be seen as a sign of war don't you?" the blond mage asked getting worried looks from the civilians.

"Please calm down lord Namikaze, me meant no harm," said a fat merchant, only for a kunai to fly past his face, cutting his cheek.

"My name isn't Namikaze you fuckers denied me that right when I was born," his eyes turned into an icy blue color, devoid of life. "My name is McDowell, now tell me what you want so I can leave, I have training to get to."

"Please calm down Naruto, the reason we asked you here was to talk to you about some arranged marriages the clan heads would like to offer," the old man said, causing the blond mage to narrow his eyes.

"_So, that's their plan, get me to stay through arranged marriages without Mei knowing about it,"_ Naruto smirked at that. _"Hay Mei, you listening to this, what do you think?"_

"_I think you should see what they have to offer before deciding,"_ she said, with the others giving similar responses.

"Alright, I'll listen to what you have to say," he watched all the council members sigh in relief. "However, if I don't like any of the offers, and you don't offer me anything good to keep this secret from the Mizukage, Kiri will declare war on Konoha, who will lose seeing as we are allied with Kumo, Iwa, Kusa, Ame, Hoshi, Nadeshiko, and Yuki," at his word everyone paled thinking of all of Kiri's allies. "And did I mention were talking with Suna for an alliance as well," now everyone was ghostly white.

"Well, I'm sure at we have something that could interest you," the old Hokage gulped, really hoping that the boy would be satisfied with what they offered.

"Mister McDowell, as a member of the Konoha council and on behalf of the Yamanaka clan, I would like to offer my daughter Ino," said the head of the Yamanaka clan, Inoichi.

"Yeah I'll pass on her," he said getting a questioning look from the man. "I watched her during the prelims, and she got her ass handed to her, even if it is nice and round; all in all, from what I saw of her, she's a fangirl for the Uchiha, who got his ass handed to him by Fu, and I only go for kunoichi."

"Mister McDowell, as a member of the Konoha council and on behalf of the Kurama clan, as acting head, I would like to offer my nice, Yakumo," said the current head of the Kurama clan, Unkai Kurama, as he handed over a file on the girl.

"Well aside from the Ido, she could be nice," he mentally sent the location to Haku, in order for her to check out. "Of course we can get rid of Ido with easy so for her, I'll say alright, what else do you have?"

"Mister McDowell, as a member of the Konoha council, and on behalf of the Hyūga clan, I would like to offer my daughters, Hinata and Hanabi," said Hiashi as he handed over a file on both of them.

"Hinata is a no," he burnt her file with a small spell without even looking at it. "I watch her during the prelims as well, while she is stronger than both the Yamanaka girl and that Haruno girl combined, she just wouldn't fit with the rest of my family," he slowly looked over the other Hyūga girl.

Hanabi, according to the picture her file, had dark brown hair with long parted bangs with a single lock of hair falling into her face and large, white eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless, blue V-neck shirt, with mesh armour underneath and blue shorts and sandals. "Now this is someone who would fit in nicely with my family," he whistled after reading her stats. "I mean her Taijutsu stats are above chunin level, if this is true; her Genjutsu, while not allowed to cast because of your clans stupid superiority complex, is high genin low chunin in sensing and dispelling them; and even though your clan doesn't allow any Ninjutsu aside from your academy's basics, which we can easily fix, she a well-balanced kunoichi, even though she's not a genin," he then looked at all of them. "But seriously, Transformation, Clone, and Substitution Jutsu, those are your academy's basics, I'm surprised none of the rookies you put in this exam have died yet, especially the Yamanaka and Haruno girl."

"How dare you insult or daughters and the system we set for our shinobi, what gives you the right?" asked a pink haired woman, who he guessed was related to the girl from the prelims.

"I insulted your daughters because both were so easily beaten by two of my girls," he glared at the pink haired woman, causing her to shut up, while both Haku and Kurotsuchi, who had arrived with the rest of the group later on, blushed. "As for your system, I'm criticizing it because I know for a fact that every other village teaches their genin at least a D-rank jutsu from each of the five elements; hell when I was seven I was taught how to preform **Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave**, which I can now preform with one hand, something not even the monster of the mist can do."

At his words, everyone became silent, especially the Hokage and the shinobi side of the council, all of whom have heard about the monster of the mist, Kisame Hoshigaki, and his ability with water style Ninjutsu. If Naruto was telling the truth about his abilities, then they could only wonder how strong the rest of his team and family were. "And if you're wondering, while I may be the leader of my team, I am the weakest compered to Haku and Yugito, both of whom can destroy one of the smaller shinobi villages by themselves when their angry," he said casually, causing everyone to go from pale to ghostly white.

"Now if that's all, you can bring both girls to the Namikaze mansion tonight in order for them to meet me and my family, who will be staying there for the rest of our time here in Konoha," he said with a smirk, before sinking into the shadows and leaving the stunned council.

"Well, here they come," Haku said standing on the roof of the Namikaze mansion with Naruto, Yugito, and Eva as they watched their guest for the night arrive: first was Kurotsuchi and her grandfather, Ōnoki the third Tsuchikage, next was Fu and the leader of Taki, Shibuki, after that was the Raikage and his three genin, Samui, Karui, and Omi, along with their sensei, Killer B the Hachibi Jinchurikki, the Hyūga family consisting only of Hiashi, Hanabi, Hinata, and Neji, who were followed by Unkai and his niece Yakumo.

"So, shall we go great our guest girls?" Naruto asked, getting a nod in response, before they jumped of the roof in order to welcome their guest.

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**A lot of people have been asking me this, so here it is, yes Eva is in the Harem, I also added Kushina for fun, and yes, Naruto will have male partners, but they just work for him, nothing against gays but I hate Yaoi, can't stand them, so don't ask if there are any yaoi scense.**

**Also there are going to be a few girl who are his partners but not part of the Harem, and I will be putting up a poll for the Negima girls, and will probably leave it up until I get to the time skip.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hay people, here's a new chapter enjoy**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**Spell/Jutsu**

**I don't own Naruto or Negima.**

The stadium where the chunin exam finals were being held was packed to the brim with spectators from every nation.

In one section of the stands was the group of Konoha genin who made it to the preliminary rounds, which earned the group the title, the rookie eleven, seeing as one of the members was fried during the prelims.

"This is so stupid, I should be down there on the field, not up here in the stands," grumbled on Sasuke Uchiha, causing his two biggest fangirls, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, to agree with him while everyone else sighed.

Sitting around the Uchiha and his fangirls, were Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, Choji Akamichi, and Rock Lee, all of whom had large sweat drops on the back of their heads at the Uchiha's attitude, while their sensei's, Kakashi, Asuma, and Guy, watched the competitors with keen eye's.

"You should be lucky you're not down their boy," came a voice from behind them, causing the group of genin to turn and face the group of new comers, which caused all of the boy's, minus Sasuke, to drop their jaws in shock.

Standing behind the group of genin were Evangeline, Anok, Kurenai, Hanabí, Yakamo, Tenten, and a girl they didn't know. The mystery girl had long purple hair and black eyes, her name was Israeli. However, it wasn't the fact that all that all these girls were together, or that there was a new girl with them, is was the fact that all of them were wearing skin tight ANBU uniforms that hugged their frames and left little to the imagination.

"What do you mean I'm lucky?" Sasuke asked looking at the beautiful women in front of him and completely ignoring their looks. "How is sitting up here in the stands considered lucky?"

"Just watch and you'll see," Eva smirked glancing over at down at the competitors, all of who were facing the Kage both.

Within the Kage box sat the five Kages for each of the great nations along with their body guards.

"My, this is quite the turn out," said the 'Kazekage' as he glanced around the stadium. "It's too bad that Konoha's last Uchiha isn't competing in today's tournament."

"Yes, it is unfortunate, however Konoha still has three very strong competitors participating in today's matches," the old Hokage glanced down at the three Konoha genin in the lineup.

"Yes well, I doubt any of the competitors will pose a threat to my 'son'," the 'Kazekage' said confidently, causing the others kages to narrow their eyes.

"I hate to disappoint you lord Kazekage, but if I'm not mistaken Kiri has a full team of genin on the field, not just one from many different teams," Mei said with a smirk gracing her lips, causing the Hokage's and 'Kazekage's' eyebrow to twitch in annoyance while the Raikage and Tsuchikage snickered at her comments, despite them only having one genin each down on the field.

"I would assume that was due to the swords they all have on their backs," he said, glaring at three of the seven legendary swords of Kiri being wielded by a couple of brats.

"Actually, lord Kazekage, I held on to all of their swords during the preliminary matches," Chojiro said nervously, getting strange looks from the kages and the other guards. "Naruto felt like it would be more fair to the other competitors if they didn't use their swords during the preliminaries, that and he didn't really feel like holding them the entire time they were waiting," he explained nervously, getting a smile from his kage.

"Well, that's nice and all, but shouldn't we get this tournament started?" the old Tsuchikage asked, getting a nod from the other kages, as the Hokage got to his feet, causing the stands to go quiet.

"Welcome one and all to finals of this year's chunin selection exam," he yelled causing everyone to cheer. "I thank you all for coming and hope that you enjoy today's line up, now let the finals begin," at this the stands erupted into cheers.

Down on the field the eleven finalists stared at the new proctor for the final rounds of the exam, Genma as he called the first match. "Alright, will everyone besides Naruto McDowell and Neji Hyuga please head for the competitors box?"

After everyone else had left, the two fighters faced each other, as the cheer of the crowd faded into the background, leaving nothing but the sound of the wind blowing between them.

"So are you ready to lose?" Neji asked with a smirk, which turned into a growl at the sight of Naruto cleaning his ear out with his pinky, completely ignoring him.

"I'm sorry did you say something?" Naruto asked looking at the ear wax on his finger before flicking it at Neji, who growled.

"Are both fighters ready?" Genma asked getting a nod from the two. "Then begin, Hajima," he jumped back in order to avoid getting in the middle of the fight.

The wind slowly blew through the arena as both boys stared at each other, before Neji decided to start things of by rushing at Naruto with the Hyuga Taijutsu style, the Juken.

With his hands in his pockets and his eyes closed, Naruto calmly danced around Neji, dodging each of his strikes without a care in the world.

"What's he doing?" Sakura asked watching the field with wide eyes as Naruto continued to dodge attacks. "He's just dodging, he's not doing anything."

"You're wrong Sakura," Kakashi said getting the attention of everyone around him. "Naruto's not just dodging, he's testing Neji's speed and patience, just watch," he said at the genin's confused faces.

Slowly growing bored with the way this match was starting to turn out, Naruto sighed before dodging around one of Neji's jabs, Naruto punched him in the gut and sent him flying into a wall on the other side of the arena, causing the stadium fall silent.

"Man, I was hoping you'd put up more of a fight than this," Naruto lazily opened his eyes and stared at Neji, who was pulling himself out of the wall. "I mean, you're suppose to be the Hyuga clans prodigy, but Hanabi puts up more of a challenge then you are," Hanabi blushed at this while Neji snarled in anger.

"But if this is the best you can do, then I'll end it here and now," he slowly began rising into the air, getting wide eyed looks from the crowd, aside from his partners. **"Τὸ συμβόλαιον διακονῆτω μοί, ο τύραννε φλογός! Ἐπιγενηθήτω, φλόξ καθάρσεως, ῥομφαία φλογίνη! Ῥευσάντων πῦρ καί θεῖον, ἇ ἐπέφλεγον Σόδομα, ἁμαρτωλούς, εἰς χοῦν θανάτου! Οὐρανία Φλόγωσις!"** he yelled causing a massive fire storm to rain down on the field and a wide eye Neji.

As the fire storm descended on the arena, a large wall of ice appeared between the stadium and the spectators, as Eva flouted in front of the Kages box, in order to protect everyone from the heat of the flames.

"_Damn it Naruto, I told you not to use any high-level spells while were here,"_ Eva yelled at him through the mental pactio link they shared. _"When this is over I'm going to kick your ass from here all the way back to the old world."_

Once the heat died down, the wall of ice fell away to reveal a black creator where the field once stood with Neji lying in the center covered in third degree burns and unable to move an inch, while Naruto, who was sweating because of Eva's threat, landed on the ground without a scratch.

"Well damn, I never thought a high-level spell would cause this much damage," Naruto chuckled as the rubbed the back of his head, breaking the silence that had fallen over the stadium and causing everyone to facefault.

"Well, the winner is Naruto McDowell," Genma said jumping into the arena, seeing as how he relocated into the stands before Naruto's attack.

For a few seconds the crowd was speechless at the sight of the field, which was now a black creator, before they all broke out into an uproar of cheers and applauses.

"What the hell was that?" Kiba shouted looking at the field with fear in his eyes. "And how the hell did Neji survive it?"

"That attack was called 'Blazing Heat in the Sky'," said a voice from behind the entire group, causing everyone to turn around.

Standing behind the group were three women, each wearing battle kimonos that matched their individual hair color, which were brown, blue and red.

"It's a high-level attack that's almost unavoidable, the fact that that Neji kid managed to survive is nothing short of a miracle," the blue haired woman said with getting a nod from the other two next to her.

"Who are you three, and how do you know about that attack, if you don't mind me asking?" Asuma asked taking a puffing on his cigarette.

"Oh, sorry my name's Ni, this is Kyu and Ichi," Ni said pointing at them as they nodded their heads in acknowledgment. "As for how I know about that attack, I'm the one who taught it to him," they all watched as Neji was carried off the field and Naruto headed to the competitor's box in order to wait for the next match.

"My, that certainly was quite the attack," the 'Kazekage' said watching as Eva landed in the kage both and walked over to Mei, before conjuring up a thrown like chair and sitting down with a long sigh.

"You're telling me," A, the Raikage said with a bark of laughter. "If I hadn't seen that with my own eye's I probably wouldn't have believed it."

"Your right, but what was that move anyways?" Onoki, the Tsuchikage asked, causing everyone to look over at Eva.

"I'm not telling any of you," Eva crossed her arms and leaned back into her chair. "And I wouldn't recommend trying to find that technique, seeing as only six people in the world know it and only three are able to use it successfully."

Nodding in understanding, all five Kages turned back to watch as both Garra and Yugito stood across from each other on the field, both dressed in ANBU uniforms from their respective villages.

"Are both competitors ready?" Genma asked looking between the two as he slowly started backing up.

"You know I'm not going to go easy on you?" Yugito smirked as she pulled out her pactio card, which showed her standing there wearing a short-sleeved long dark blue coat purple flames licking the bottom edges over her ANBU uniform with blue flames in each hand and glowing red eyes. "Even if you are new to our group."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," he replied in his monotone voice while pulling out his own pactio card, which was the same as Yugitos except that the coat was sandy brown with a sand storm covering the bottom edges, and sand flowing around him while his eyes were glowing a golden color.

"_What the hell is going on with him?"_ the 'Kazekage' wondered as he stared at Garra, who had a calm look in his eye instead of the bloodthirsty one he had before the exam, which was making him nerves. _"Something must have happened to cause him to change, but what?"_ his eye's glanced over at Evangeline, who had a smirk on her face. _"It must have something to do with her and that card he's holding; I just might have to cancel the invasion,"_ he turned back to watch the match.

"Let the second match of the first round, between Yugito McDowell and Garra no Sakabu, begin, Hajime," he shunshined in to the stands as the two yelled "Adeat" before being covered in a flash of light.

The second the light vanished, both Jinchurikki mages became blurs on the field, moving at speeds that even most of the Jonin had trouble keeping up with.

"Incredible, I've never seen genin move like this," Kakashi said lifting his headband and showing his Sharingan.

"And yet they're both still wearing their gravity seals," said Naruto as he rose out of the shadows next to the group, only to be tackled by Hanabi, the youngest of his partners and fiancé's, who wrapped him in a hug a congratulated him on his victory.

"What do you mean wearing gravity seals?" Guy asked looking at Naruto, only for him and all of his partners to show him a triangle pointing right on their right shoulder. "What is that, I've never seen a seal like that before?"

"It's a seal that I made myself," Naruto turned back to the match while his arm was wrapped around Hanabi's shoulder. "The seal has five parts, a triangle, one on each shoulder and hip with the last on the base of the skull; separately their triangles pointing in different directions but they all form a star on the human body; the bigger the triangle the more wait there is, and currently, me, Yugito, Fu, and Garra all have the most weight on use."

Suddenly a loud explosion shook the arena, causing everyone to look turn to the field, only to gasp at the sight.

"Things are about to get interesting," Naruto smirked as his eyes began to glow red.

**Hay guy's here's a new chapter for you I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.**

**Here are the results for the polls:  
**

**1: Theodora of the Hellas Empire, 2: Zazie Rainyday, 3: Chao Lingshen, 4: Chizuru Naba, 5: Setsuna Sakurazaki, 6: Sextum, 7: Konoka Konoe, 8: Poyo, 9: Takane D. Goodman, 10: Homura (Fate's Ministra Magi)**

**So far in Naruto's harem: Evangeline, Yugito, Fu, Haku, Kurotsuchi, Mei, Hanabi, Yakamo, Mikoto, Kushina, Kyubi, Nibi, Samui, Isaribi, Amaru, Koyuki, Shion, Haruna, Sasame, Anko.  
**

**Known Partners: ****Evangeline, Yugito, Fu, Haku, Kurotsuchi, Mei, Hanabi, Yakamo, Mikoto, Kushina, Kyubi, Nibi, Samui, Isaribi, Amaru, Koyuki, Shion, Haruna, Sasame, Anko, Tenten, Garra, Kuranei.**  


******Thanks again for reading and please review ^_^  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright the rewrite to Naruto McDowell us up, hope you enjoy and please review.**


End file.
